


Down, Not Out

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: teen wolf femslash bingo. [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Malia Tate, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Blood, Needles, Roller Derby, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Lydia is <i>not</i> afraid of needles.  Or blood, for that matter.  But that doesn't mean she's looking forward to stitching up her partner for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down, Not Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aweekofsaturdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/gifts).



> this was written for the prompt "Patching up a wound + Lydia/Malia!" I also decided to use it for the 'roller derby' square on my femslash bingo card!
> 
> Malia uses they/them/their pronouns.

The thing is, Lydia is _not_ afraid of needles. Or blood, for that matter. 

Sure, it's not like she goes out and actively searches for situations where she'll have to deal with either. But blood is just a fluid that can't harm her so long as she takes proper precautions and needles are really only dangerous if wielded improperly. And in the time that has passed since she started volunteering as an EMT for Beacon County's roller derby league, she's seen more than enough of both for her to completely lose any minor aversion she may have previously had. 

But still, while she's definitely not _afraid_ of blood or needles, she's not exactly looking forward to stitching up her partner for the first time. 

Malia is facing her, long legs straddling the wobbly bench, helmet tossed aside. The right side of their face is a mask of crimson blood that is beginning to dry tacky against their nose and cheekbone. The wound that caused it all is a tiny cut right above their eyebrow, almost unnoticeable at first glance. But it's bled enough to leave a trail of droplets from the derby track to the bench _and_ cover Malia's bright orange shorts in stains that aren't likely to come out. 

"Are you feeling dizzy?" Lydia asks, dipping a clean cloth in a cup of cold, slightly soapy water that the coach brought her.

"I'm fine," Malia mutters, scratching at their cheek. "I can't believe Violet 'forgot' to take off one of her rings. She fucking did this on purpose." 

"Probably," Lydia agrees, sponging away some of the blood around the cut. Violet is one of the blockers on the opposing team. Malia has had altercations with her before, altercations that go beyond the league's normal amount of contact and competitiveness. Lydia doesn't how it started, but she does know that it's only a matter of time before the two of them get in an actual fistfight (and probably get kicked out of the league.) "Does that hurt?" 

"No." The way Malia hisses through their teeth says otherwise but Lydia keeps going, removing as much blood as she can before the cloth is useless. Once that's done, she takes some gauze from the fully stocked kit at her feet and hands it to Malia. 

"Hold this," she says, peeling off her latex gloves and grabbing a new pair. 

"Okay," Malia responds. The gauze doesn't make it to their forehead; barely a moment later, they jump to their feet, screaming _go, go, go!_ at the team's star jammer. 

" _Malia_ ," Lydia says firmly, tugging Malia back down to the bench. "Gauze, eyebrow, now." Thankfully, Malia listens this time, although they continue to scream while holding the gauze against the cut. 

After ten minutes, the gauze is slightly tinted red, but it isn't saturated in blood. Lydia tosses it into the trash and cleans the cut once more before gathering up her sutures and needle kit. 

"I need you to sit perfectly still for this part," she says, taking a deep breath to focus and ground her mind. Her hands aren't shaking but there's a small lump in her throat that's more than a little distracting. 

"We're winning anyways," Malia says with a shrug, scooting closer and laying their hands on Lydia's knees. "I think I can put up with looking at your face for a few moments." 

"You're so sweet," Lydia replies, rolling her eyes before lifting her hands to Malia's face and pulling the skin around their eyebrow taut. The first pass of the needle through their thin skin makes them hiss and dig their fingernails into Lydia's knees. 

If it wasn't for Malia's lips still being covered in a fine film of blood, Lydia would kiss them as an apology.

"Just think of knocking Violet down," she says instead, beginning the second suture. 

"Screw knocking her down. I'm going to knock her _out_ ," Malia growls. Lydia can't help but smile slightly as she finishes the second suture. 

"She _does_ have it coming to her." Thankfully, the wound only requires one more suture and when that's done, Lydia cleans up once more, until the only blood left on Malia's face is between their teeth. 

"How do I look?" Malia asks, raising their fingers to gently probe at the fresh stitches. 

"You're _going_ to look like a serial killer again if you keep doing that," Lydia responds, gently batting Malia's hand away and taping a small piece of gauze over the cut. "You should probably stay on the bench for a little bit. Just for a few minutes." 

"Not a chance," Malia says, rummaging under the bench until they come back with a half-full bottle of Gatorade. "I'm taking her down tonight." They drain the bottle in only a few seconds and some of the pink liquid trails from the corner of their lips and down over their chin. When they turn back to Lydia with an almost feral grin stretching across her face, Lydia sees that the Gatorade has rinsed the rest of the blood from Malia's mouth. 

"At least try to be careful," Lydia says. "I do _not_ want to reschedule our plans for tonight just because you cut yourself open again." 

"We had plans?" Malia asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes. We have a date with our bathtub. And our bed," Lydia adds purposefully, dropping her hands to Malia's knees and brushing her thumbs over the soft hairs growing there. Malia grins again and leans in closer, until their knees are bumping together. 

"Well, I'll be careful just for you then," they say, leaning in for a quick kiss before clambering to their feet and grabbing their helmet. "Now I have something to take care of." 

Two minutes later, Malia jumps back into the game. Two minutes after _that_ , their forearm slams into Violet's chest hard enough to knock her straight onto her ass. 

Lydia has to bite back a cheer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never played roller derby or stitched up someone's eyebrow and while I did some research, I apologize if there are any glaring errors!
> 
> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
